The mission of the Bioanalytical Shared Resource is to provide cost effective, state-of-the-art instrumentation to members of the Cancer Center for structural analysis of biological molecules and for qualitative and quantitative assays of chemotherapeutic agents and metabolites in physiologic fluids. The instrumentation facilities consist of a variety of mass spectrometric and high pressure liquid chromatographic systems. Laboratory personnel develop HPLC and MS methods, develop and document standard operating procedures (SOP), maintain QC records on instrument performance, perform routine assays for investigators, carry out instrument maintenance, and train students and fellows in the theoretical and practical aspects of mass spectrometry. Administrative staff monitors the use of the instrument facilities by investigators and prepares reports on Resource utilization for the Center director. The Resource is part of the Vanderbilt University Mass Spectrometry Research Center (MSRC) located in the Medical School. The Research Center consists of a core mass spectrometry service laboratory directed by Dr. Hachey and the research laboratories of Dr. Caprioli. In addition to providing routine analytical and mass spectrometric services via the core facilities, Cancer Center investigators can form collaborations with Dr. Caprioli to solve analytical and structural problems the require non-routine, cutting edge technology. As newer techniques become better understood, they are made available to the user community through the core service laboratory. Thus, the Bioanalytical Shared Resource satisfies the routine analytical needs of Cancer Center investigators, and also makes available new analytical capabilities for research problems demanding more innovative solutions that are beyond the scope of a service laboratory.